DNAngel Inuyasha Style
by CUBANKITTENKAGOME
Summary: Iinumaru loves Kagome who loves Inuyasha who is constantly confused between Kikyo and Kagome but loves to hang out with Kagome more who likes Iinumaru who shares a body with Inuyasha who is secretly a phantom passed down in the familys genes.
1. Prolog

**This fanfic was inspired by...** DNAngel and some of Danny Phantom.

I watched Danny Phantom with my younger brothers when Im babysitting them I came across DNAngel in one of my Anime mags and read about it, I havent seen the series yet but I really do want to and the manga is supposedly better. I encourage you to check it out as well.

Disclaimer: No I dont own Inuyasha and if you are inuyasha fans then you should know that Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha! DUH!

Main Summary

Iinumaru(Eenuumaroo) Hernandez is a 17 year old shy, sweet, smart, sort of nerdy boy that has the biggest crush on Kagome Higurashi a 16 year old sweetheart who like many other teenage girls her age, care more about boys and beauty than about responsibility. Unlike her sister Kikyo Higurashi, who is very mature for her age, smart, and wise and prefers responisiblity over boys.

Unlike many other teenage guys, Iinumaru has a genetic trait that isnt quite human. In certain males in his family, every 17th birthday a sort of phantom is passed down with in their soul and they are able to transform into the phantom whos name is Inuyasha. It has happened to his father, grandfather, great grandfather, and so on and so forth. For centuries Inuyasha has been seeking special rare jewels that form into one big one called "Shikon-No-Tama" So he steals the rare jewel pieces from Meuseums and Jewelry Stores So he could end the curse of having to share a body with any one any more.


	2. ch1: Iinumaru & Kagome

Ch1: Iinumaru and Kagome

Iinumaru took one last look athimself in the mirror. His blck hair was untouched from the messy bed head form it was in, His violet eyes transfixed on his small lean muscles in his fair colored skin.He was around 5'10 maybe 5'11 .(He looks like the human version of Inuyasha in the series just a little weaker looking)

He sighed as he slipped on his 'My Chemical Romance' zip up cloth jacket and stuffed his wallet and cell in his jeans.

" I wander if Kagome is even remotely attracted to me" He sighed as he then shut off the light and walked out of his bedroom.

meanwhile

Kagome yawned as she arose from her comfy sleighbed and then began to take out the braids that her hair was in.

She headed for the batheroom wearing only superwoman girl briefs and a PacSun T-shirt on that said 'Too Fun to have just one' and it showed a picture of a little brunett girl surrounded by boys. Kagome was around 5'3, has beautiful flawless tan skin, big innocent brown eyes with a glint of mischeviousness in them, a cute small nose, big beautiful kissable tempting lips, big 32D cupped breasts, slim waist, and a big perky butt,She took after her spanish mothers side of the family unlike Kikyo who even though was her twin took over her fathers females side of the family. She a 5'4 frail pale skin, long lean arms legs and Torso, fair sized breasts, a small perky butt, hazel colored slanted eyes, thin pursed lips and a long nose that didnt look ugly at all. She honestly looked like a model or porclein doll that many petite women hoped to look like or become, and what many men wanted but knew they couldnt reach Kagome looked like an exotic goddess from the islands of paradise only found in many mens pleasuring and many womens wish what they could look like dreams.

The two were beautiful twins no doubt about it but they were polar opposites they ar first look alike but getting a good look at their features so how different they really are and theyr personalities couldnt be any further, they got along like many other sisters and loved the others personality but they are just so different.

"Kagome hurry up or were gonna be late fir school" called Kikyo from the batheroom

She was already dressed in a red tank top and white long skirt with her long black pin straight hair in a low hair bow. She slipped on her white slippers( like ballet or ninja slippers) and headed down stairs.

"But Kiki I still gotta get my clothes on, brush my hair and teeth and put on my gloss!" replied Kagome

"You got 5 minutes" she called from the kitchen

"What! Your crazy I can finish in 5 minutes!" snapped Kagome

"really its going to be even harder now since you only got 4minutes and 43 seconds."

"C;mon Kikyo!" snapped Kagome

"4 minutes and 36 seconds Kags." Kikyo smirked

"Witch!" Kagome snapped

Kikyo inwardly laughed as she poured her oranje juice on in the glass.

When they finally got to the school Kikyo and Kagome were both argueing on who sshould drive home. Sota being in the backseat sighing praying to Kami that they find a parking spot soon so he could get out and Kaede being the youngest of all four snoring too loud to hear the two oldest sisters argueing in the front.

"Kagome Im not letting you drive! Not with Sota and Kaede in the car!"

"Kiki Im a very responsible driver-"Kagome was cut off

"No your not your a speed demon and you take risks! How is that responsible!"

"Well your too safe Who honestly goes the speed limit on 95? No one except you! The little kid on his scooter was even going over the damn speed limit!" snapped Kagome "Hell he was passing us!"

"that wasnt a scoot it was a moped." Kagome rolled her eyes and opened up her door.

"What... what are you doing?" Kikyo asked nervously

"Im getting out!" Kagome replied

"Were not at the sidewalk yet-"

"kikyo were in the drop off section of Sotas and Kaedes school, the walk ways 12 feet away from us" replied Kagome as she opened up Kaedes side door.

"No rules are rules! They dont get out until they are at the side walk" Replied Kikyo

"Oh my god yoyu have to be fucken kidding me!" snapped Kagome

"Dont curse in front of KAede!" snapped Kikyo

"Sorry Kaede" Kagome mumbled kindly " Kikyo you can go ahead and drop them off Im heading to school with out you!" snapped Kagome

Tokyo Bay High was just around the corner of Tokyo Bay Elementry and Tokyo Bay Junior High who were right next to each other.

Sota sighed as he got out onto the side walk and watched Kikyo leave with Kaede beside him.

"Bye Sota!" Kaede hugged him

"Bye Kaede" He hugged her back "See you after school" With that they departed.

At school

It was around 2nd period and it was Chemistry and Iinumaru quickly sat in his seat having a broad grin on his face since in chemistry Kagome so happened to sit next to him at the same table.

He saw her come in and he began to straighten his posture and form while glancing at her, She looked a little worn out and tired but it didnt affect her beauty. She had low rider jeans on with white Kswiss and a green tank top on covered slightly by a white clothed Aeropostle Jacket and her hair down and wavy. She looked so pretty even in plain clothes she was ravishing.

He sighed lightly as she sat down beside him letting him soak in her perfume Euphoria by Calvin Klein.

"He...hello Higurashi, Kagome." He sighed breathing in what he could of her.

Kagome turned her head forgetting that he was there surprise was in her eyes.

" Oh Iinumaru I didnt know you were there" she let out a relieved sigh.

He laughed nervously with his hand scratching the back of his head " No im here"

She smiled sweetly to him and then turned her attention to her book bag getting her notebook out. She paused for a moment and looked around on the desk. She got up but when the bell rang she stiffened and looked over at the teacher. She muttered a curse and then turned back to her seat. She sat down and sat in stiffled silence for a moment while biting her bottom lip.

She then turned to Iinumaru "Do you have your book with you?"

He smiled " Yea" He held it up and placed it on the table.He then saw her eyes brighten with hope sparkling in them "Would you mind if I looked at it with you?" she asked happily

His insides were screaming 'Hell Yea!' But he tried his best to remain calm "Sure" He replied Kindly moving it between them.

She smiled that brilliant smile that he loved so much and moved closer towards him.

The rest of the day was so far going great. That morning made his day and now he was going to see her again in gym class.

There he saw her in the gym uniform which was addidas shorts that ended at midthigh, her K-swiss sneakers, white knee high socks, and addidas sweat shirt with the school mascot in the back which so happened to be a Tiger.

She had her hair in two low pig tails and was stretching with her sister.

It was time to run around the track field so Iinumaru decided to run beside Kagome

"Hello (huff) Higurashi (huff huff) Kagome."Iinumaru said

"Huh?" she was caught off guard and turned towards him." Iinumaru you know you can just call me Kagome" she smiled lightly towards him.

"Oh ok" He blushed lightly.

"Iinumaru you seem a little flushed you ok?" she asked

"oh..(huff) oh yea Im (huff huff) great!" He replied

Kagome giggled "ok"

They talked while they ran which Kagome didnt really mind. At the end of the track he stopped beside her as she took a drink from her bottled water.

"Kagome I... I was wandering since we have known eachother for about three years there has been something I've been wanting to say to you." Kagome turned her attention towards him from her drink.

"yeah?" she asked

"Uhm, I...I IhavehadacrushonyoueversinceifirstspoketoyouandIwouldreallyliketogooutwithyou!" Iinumaru spoke so fast it took Kagome a bit to understand what he just said and once she did her eyes widened and her smile faltered.

"Oh-"Kagome backed away a bit and bit her lower lip Thats when Iinumaru panicked because he knows that when ever she bit her lower lip she wanted to say something that would get the other person offended or that she was worried to ask or say.

"Kagome dont be freaked! Please dont hate me! Kagome I love you!" He looked at her with pleading eyes and was close so close to her she could feel his heavy breath beathing down on her forehead.

She looked up at him with sympathy and sadness in her eyes. "Iinumaru...Im sorry, but I barely even know you... I dont like you like that"She saw the shock and sadness in his eyes

"no Kagome dont say that no!"

"Im sorry" With that she rushed off from him towards the crowd of people on the other side of the field.

"Kagome" He called weakly.

Thats when he felt it the pain coming inside him, the one that felt like he was being sucked out of his own body and that his bones and skin were going along with him being sucked into this bigblack whole inside of him.

_'Heheheheh its about time I got out to play' _said a dark sexy voice.

"No!" Groaned Iinumaru

Everytime he spoke or got close to Kagome Inuyasha would come out Then Iinumaru just remembered and gasped _'This morning! Inuyasha didnt pull through me! Why!'_ He thought frantically to himself.

That was why Iinumaru would have to constantly run the batheroom in chemestry. Iinumaru would finally get control when Inuyasha would let him because he was bored and going to rest till that night. Inuyasha was much stronger that poor Iinumaru but could only come out when ever Kagome was near or when Iinumaru was very tiredm and right now it was both.

iinumaru quickly to the bathroom near the bleachers and stumbled towards the big handicap stall. He gripped the sink tightly and looked in the more to his sweaty form panting heavily.

Thats when he saw his hair change a silver color and then grow waist length. He groaned in pain and watched as he grew taller to about 6'1. He ripped off his shirt to see an incredibl 8 pack begin to bulge out making his body look intensly sexy.

"No stop Inuyasha!" He tried to fight but then all he sawwas the room dissapearing in the distance as his soul began to suck into his body.

Inuyasha opened his beautiful golden amber orbs to see himself in the mirror. He smirked as he walked out of the bathroom and went into the band room where he saw a bunch of band boys cleaning their instruments.

"Hello there" He smirked admiring their dorky clothing.

A short boy with a black V-neck and overshirt with a dragon on it and tight jeans, a fat boy with a plad button up shirt and pens in his shirt pocket and sweat pants and a tall dangly boy with large nice Jeans possibly from Calvin Klein and a T-shirt on that had a jet running through it.

_'Hmm that black V-neck that the kid with braces is wearing under that dragon overshirt might work, That tall dangly kid looks like my size in jeans, and little tubby tuba player boy looks like a size13 in men, those DCs could work out.'_ Inuyasha smirked and closed the door shut behind him

Next Time on DNAngel Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sees Kagome and Kikyo and gets to meet Kikyo then strangely enough Iinumaru easily takes over his own body!

Please Rand R!

Tell me what you think and you can be as blunt as possible and as mean and nasty i dont care!


	3. Ch2:The Girl in love with the thief

ch2: The girl in love with the jewel thief.

a/n: Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter and please excuse all the ones in this one, Please REVIEW!

Kagome walked down the side walk really upset over what just happened only 45 minutes ago.

_'He was such a nice boy... so sweet, smart, and kind.'_ Kagome thought as she hiked up her school bag more on her shoulder to stop it from slipping.

_' But that was it, he was like a boy! He wasnt a man and besides your like the exotic tall dark and handsom type of guys he isnt any of that'_ She debated with herself.

_'I know I just feel so bad!' _Kagome cursed herself

_'Well dont. He was going to have to get that one day better sooner than later, who knows maybe he could become a serial killer if he got it like this when he was older.' _

_'Ugh whatever' _she stopped her thinking conversation with her self and spotted her sister.

"Now I just gotta apologize to Kiki. The arguement was pointless this morning" She mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha walked out of the school gates with his hair cut shorter a baseball cap on his head to cover his traingle huskee ears. He had the black V-neck on which was a little tight but looked very sexy on him. The jeans fit perfectly on him even on his nice ass and the shoes matched great with the top.

Behind him ran the three band boys crying one without a shirt the other without any shoes and the last one with a school hallway banner covering his bottom.

Inuyasha laughed as he watched them all crying while halling ass down the streets.

He turned around to walk to Iinumarus home to see the two Higurashi sisters meeting.

He stood there shocked and his beautiful golden eyes transixed on them, specifically Kagome.

_'Iinumaru' _He called in his thoughts

_'What!'_ snapped Iinumaru

' _Is that Kikyo?'_

_'Huh? Yea thats Kikyo and her sister Kagome... How do you know her?'_

_'None of your damn business!' _

_'Hell calm down!'_

_'Shutup!' _

With That Inuyasha made Iinumaru dissapear from thought as well.

_'No that cant be Kikyo... She looks so young, its been over 50 years!' _He thought to himself.

_'What do I do? Should I call out to her? Will she recognize me? Kikyo...Kikyo'_ He called in his thoughts.

He watched Kagome leave with keys in her hands and thats when he took his chance

"KIKYO!" He called out.

Kagome didnt look back and Kikyo looked around trying to trace who called out to her.

"KIKYO!" He called again ready to run over to her.

Kikyo turned around and looked at him in with confusion.

"KIKYO!" He was giving it one last try.

"What!" she called back

He watched as she came over to him.

"Uh hi?" he looked to her a little confused that she came over. " Do I know you?" she asked examining him, trying to remember who he was.

"Uh your Kikyo?"

"Yes" She looked at him in a 'Duh' manner

"Oh I thought you were Kogema"

"Its Kagome and its ok we usually get mistaken at first."

" So... Your Kikyo" He said making sure he wasnt making a mistake

"Yes" She replied

"Oh...ok..."He had a bothered look on him and his eyes looked occupied and troubled.

_' I knew it was too good to be true.'_ He thought to himself

"Sorry for waisting your time" He muttered as he then sped off.

Kikyo watched a little weirded out by the guy.

Kagome came up to her honking the Expedition.

"Kikyo were ready!" called Kagome

That night

Mrs. Higurashi came home early that night and decided to make dinner for her kids.

She was a hard working woman, caring mother, and was a loving loyal wife but now a widdow.

She was the kindest woman known and always ut her kids first. She was a Physcian.

Her kids loved her, People respected her, and no one ever had a problem with her.

It was after dinner and Kagome was watching TV in her room, Kikyo was doing her homework, Kaede was helping her mom wash the dishes and Sota was playing a video game in his room.

It was late now Kikyo and Kagome and Sota all finished their homework and Sota and Kaede were watching a movie with their mom and Kagome and Kikyo were getting ready for bed.

Thats when there was a breaking news flash on.

Someone was stealing a very rare jewel from the Local Meuseum

Kagome and Kikyo watched the TV with interest and thats when Kikyo and Kagome gasped

Kikyo noticed who that was stealing the jewel, the silver hair and golden eyes gave him away easily. The mask was covering the rest of his face. It was Inuyasha

Kagome gasped for the reason on how the guy was, his black shirt was torn and it showed his nice muscles and his tan skin.

_' Now that is the type of guy that you like!'_

_'I know!'_ She said to herself.

_'Look he is exotic with that silver hair and tan skin.hes tall too! and he is such a bad boy!'_ She shrieked in her thoughts.

_'I know!'_ She had a big smile on her face.

Kagome dreamily watch the boy dissapear into the midnight sky getting away with the jewel he stole.

_'Great I have a crush on a thief'_ she grumbled to herself in her thoughts

_'A very hott thief'_ her other part added.

the next day

Chem class once again except this time Iinumaru was dreading to see Kagome, he didnt want to transform, he didnt want to face her after yesterday , and he didnt want to get hurt again.

Kagome came in and sat right beside him ignoring his existance as she sighed happily and doodled on her notebook. Iinumaru had never seen her like this, she looked like a little girl in love.

She began to subcontiously draw all over her notebook, she was quite impressive.

" Ka..Kagome?" Iinumaru cleared his throat.

"Huh?" She still had a dazed look in her eyes as she looked over to him.

"You ok?" He looked at her in worry.

"Oh Iinumaru,"She hugged her notebook tightly to her chest and let out a sigh.

He sighed just from hearing how she said his voice so dreamily and in a loving manner.

" I dont know why but I cant get my mind off that jewel thief from last night." she mummbled as she drew the muscles on the man with much emphasis.

Iinumaru immedately went into a panic.

"Huh? Thief! what about him?" He began to sweat.

" He looked so charming and devilish..." Kagome snapped out of her daze and realized who she was talking to.

"Oh...I should'nt be telling you this should I?" she looked down at her drawing.

" Huh? Why not?" Asked Iinumaru

She looked up at him confusingly "You mean you forgot about yesterday?" she asked

His eyes widened, He couldnt beleive he finally gotten that fiasco out of his mind for about a minute! It was because he was so worried over Inuyasha and what she was saying about him. Heh Crazy.

" Oh that? I'm over it" He lied " I cant make you love me so I might as well make the best of what we have which is a little bit of Friendship"He added truthfully.

" I am really sorry Iinumaru, you really are a great guy-"

"Dont worry about it " He cut her off.

"Now why dont you tell me about this thief? Why is he plagueing your mind?" he asked

"Because im in love!" She squealed

"Miss.Higurashi and Mr.Hernandez!" said the teacher from the front of the class.

"Oh sorry Mrs.Uotani " replied Kagome

" my apologies" Iinumaru bowed his head.

The teacher 'hmmphed' and turned back to the boared.

Kagome was about to tell him more but thats when he felt a sharp pain coming.

_'Dammitt Inuyasha why do you want to come out now!' _Iinumaru snapped in his thoughts as he quickly ran out of the room.

4th period

"Hey everyone look!" screamed one of the female students in Kagomes Literature class.

Many of the students crowded towards the very large window.

Many students gasped at what they saw as Kagome, with some other students, just sat back in her seat only interested in the man in her mind.

"Its the Jewel Thief!" announced one of the other students. Thats when Kagomes head snapped up and she was trying her best to get a good look.

Suddenly she got a good idea and stood up on a desk.

"Everyone sit down! He could be a killer and if he sees us witnessing it he could bomb us or kill us all!" She snapped

Many listened to her and sat down but as she was going to get down from the desk, The Jewel thief smashed through a window and flying at her, knocking her down. His quick reflexes saw who she was, the girl that looked like Kikyo, and he out of instinct grabbed her by the waist and used his body as a barrier around her so she would be in no harm from falling or from the shattering glass.

Many girls shrieked and others screamed in horror as they all ran for the door. The ones who werent screaming or shrieking were already bookin it down the hallway. Honestly the only ones left in the room were Kagome and Inuyasha. She looked at him in fear but not of him of what just happened. That kind of caught him off gaurd. She wasnt afraid of him?

Hell what was she to be afraid of, he just saved her ass. Gun shots were heard firing from the building next door obviously from the police.

Kagome was shocked that those ass holes would be shooting in a class room not really knowing if any innocent people were still in there.One made it in and Inuyasha, who still had his arm around her ,swung her to the other side of him.(A/n:not all police men are ass holes by the way )

"Get out of here!" His mask was now off revealing his sexy featured face and even though she was in a life threatening situation ,she couldnt help but shiver under his sexy voice. She felt safe around him how could she not?

" Hey girl C'mon!" he snapped. She looked up at him again snapping out of her daze.

"Run go go!" He snapped as the police kept on shooting.

"What about you?" She asked in worry.

Again this girl seemed to surprise him, she barely even knew him and she was worried for his welfare. Hello he is a criminal!

Is she stupid?

She still stood there looking at him in worry, her hands crushed between his chest and hers as he still comfortably held his arm around her waist.

Yup she is stupid.

"I'll be fine now go!" He shoved her towards the classroom door.

She screamed " Run!" He looked at her

"What!" he snapped

"They are coming down the hallway!" She snapped

He growled angrily and knew that the assholes wouldnt even think, theyd kill her along with him or accuse her of being is accompliss since she was the only one with him.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him once again.

"Hang on!" He ordered

She wrapped her arms securly around his back and her hands hooked onto the back of his shoulders. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped high breaking through the ceiling with his claws. She was amazed and as soon as she saw the ceiling break she closed her eyes shut so no debri could get in them and clung tighter onto him. He jumped through the large hole he made in the two story school building and was now on the top. Thats when he hiked up her legs and carried her bridal style and for any one underneath her, they sure got a perfect view of her nice perky Jlo ass she had since she was wearing a miniskirt.

She looked at where he was rushing off too and noticed that he was just about to jump off the ledge. She was so frightened she couldnt even find the voice to scream in terror as he jumped.She wrapped her arms around his neck for safety and clenched her eyes shut as she shoved her face in his chest as he jumped. Thats when she felt the wind brush through her hair, the breeze feeling so intensly good against her sweaty yet soft skin. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful scenery below and before them as he what seemed like flew to the other building. She looked up to see his entrancing face as the sun hid behind him. He looked like a god , or a hero that just saved the entire country. She melted at the sight of his golden amber eyes so focused on what laid ahead of him, his tan skin with beads of sweat gleaming in the sunlights rays, his now long silver hair flowing behind him. (He cuts it as much as possible but it grows really fast) She watched as he made a badboy smirk as he landed on the next building and awed at his perfectly white and straight and sharp fangs.

He did this a few more times till he knew that no one but the girl in his arms knew where he was.

He set her down near a park. He quickly sat down and took a breath even though he wasnt that tired.

" Your amazing!" She said with excitement in her eyes.

"What are you!" She asked examening him. She was so intrigued by his looks that it made him chuckle.

"Heh, that is something you cant find out." He smirked.

She looked at him a little sadly but then remembered something.

"Oh yea!" She opened the zipper that was her skirt pocket and pulled out a rare saphire jewel mixed with emerald and pearl.

"This is what you were after right?" she asked as she held it out to him.

He rose a brow, " You know your helping a criminal" He muttered

"No Im only paying back the least that I can to my hero. You saved my life" She smiled happily.

"I saw you drop it when you swung me to your other side so I quickly picked it up and shoved it in my pocket.Its the least I can do for you risking your life for me." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Your one weird girl." He muttered which made her smile falter a bit. "But your cute" he chuckled He was about to rush off when he heard her call to him.

"Wait!"

He turned to her

"Will I see you again?"she asked

He smiled that sexy smile she loved so much "Yea," He turned back around his back to her "On the news" with that he sped off like the speed of light.

Kagome sighed as she watched him leave

**Next time on DNA-I...**Kagome needs tutoring and who better than Iinumaru.Anyone is better since he isan hour late to tutoring and then cuts their time short since Inuyashawants to steal the jewel in the meuseum right next to the library hes tutoring at andInuyasha secretly wants to get something else could it possibly be to see Kagome again?


End file.
